


Bittersweet in the Sunlight - fanart

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Hedonism, M/M, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampires, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: 200 years is a long time to be lonely, but much like everything Bucky puts his mind to, he has perfected it. He has a string of dedicated human suitors and a well-curated existence of luxury and excess with no motivation to see a shift in his status quo.Then he meets Steve Rogers.-fanart created in collab with 2bestfriends
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Bittersweet in the Sunlight - fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2bestfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bestfriends/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bittersweet in the Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705218) by [2bestfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bestfriends/pseuds/2bestfriends). 



> Soft and loving, taming of the brat 💖 chapter 1 of 2, since there's more incoming - i did do them a tiny bit out of order, tho 😅
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)  
> 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images: Sebastian Stan photographed for GQ (2009); Chris Evans photographed at WIRED25 Summit 2019

* * *

For [Bittersweet in the Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705218) by [2bestfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bestfriends/pseuds/2bestfriends)

> “I _don’t_ beg.“
> 
> "If you say so,” agrees Steve, unconcerned about James’s declaration. It’s obvious he’s just trying to rile Steve up more, but Steve doesn’t need to be riled, and he’s not angry anyway. He’s happy to play whatever games James wants to play, but he is determined to win.
> 
> James opens his mouth, no doubt ready to deliver another witty comeback, but Steve chooses that moment to lift his hand and bring it down with an impressive _smack_. It startles a very undignified squeal from James that has Steve rumbling with amusement. “Yes? You were saying?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
